


recovery

by blackjackals



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Hospitals, Injury Recovery, M/M, atsumu is so in love, i am in rarepair hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjackals/pseuds/blackjackals
Summary: when shoyo gets hurt on a solo mission.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 140





	recovery

when shoyo gets hurt on a solo mission.

“Atsumu, babe- I don't particularly care if you want kisses or sex,” Shoyo says grumpily, settling more comfortably on the hospital bed, reading a Naruto volume he had borrowed from one of the nurses.

“Come on, _babe_. I know you,” Atsumu says nonchalantly. “You totally care. You particularly care.”

Shoyo puts down his book, not dog-earing it because he didn’t know if the nurse he borrowed it from would like that. “Kisses are allowed. We can negotiate if you want more but I’m not having you up my ass until these stitches come out," he says, tone indicating there was no room for discussion.

His boyfriend grins and settles himself on the chair next to Shoyo’s bed, “You know, I heard pleasure can be a very effective pain killer,” his hands grasping Shoyo’s uninjured hand, rubbing his thumb over Shoyo’s smooth palm. Atsumu continues doing this, one eyebrow raised up suggestively, but immediately pouted when all he got in return was Shoyo’s unimpressed stare.

Shoyo squints at his boyfriend, as if in thought, “Y’know, I much preferred when you were fussing over me and fluffing up my pillows every 2 minutes,” picking up the book again, Shoyo continues, “I mean, you’re still doing that, but- argh nevermind!”

Atsumu stares at him lovingly, a soft smile gracing his lips, “So cute,” sitting up properly to reach up to Shoyo, angling his head to make sure his lips caught the designated target.

_Kiss._

“Just-“

_Kiss._

“Adorable.”

_Smooch._

“Never-”

_Kiss._

“Letting you-”

_Kiss._

“Go on solo missions,”

_Kiss._

“Ever again.”

He finishes the attack on his boyfriend with one last deep kiss, hands reaching to grasp at Shoyo’s neck softly. “Love you.”

Shoyo, “Urgh- I, I just- Gah! I… love you, too.” Cheeks reddening, he turns away from his boyfriend's intense stare, “Tsumuuuu, stop looking at me like that!” Atsumu can’t help it, his boyfriend was too cute.

“Look at you being adorable, getting all embarrassed like that,” _Kiss._

Shoyo blinked, “Stop kissing me! The nurses are gonna come in for rounds and I don’t want them to-“

Atsumu completely ignoring him, pulled Shoyo’s head closer, pressing his lips against his own. Can you really blame him? Hinata Shoyo was just so kissable. He can’t stop.

“Seriously though, babe. I’m never letting you go on solo missions again. I can’t rest easy knowing you’re alone- _Yes_ , although you are more than capable of holding your own, just- bear with me, okay?”

Atsumu sighed, closing his eyes as he leaned his forehead on Shoyo’s. “I love you.”

Shoyo smiled, eyes closed and cheeks pulled slightly, “Okay. I love you, too. Like, a lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> atsuhina good. atsuhina best. atsuhina.


End file.
